


At The End of It All, I Know There's Still You And Me

by VictoriaElizabxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life, based on a tiktok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaElizabxx/pseuds/VictoriaElizabxx
Summary: 2020 has taken a lot from Bellamy and Clarke but Clarke's here to take some of it back.orBecause of Covid-19, Bellamy and Clarke had to change their wedding date. Clarke decides to give him a sneak peek of what he'll get to see in the not so far future
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	At The End of It All, I Know There's Still You And Me

2020 has been a year and Clarke can't believe they’re already 10 months in. The nation went into a global pandemic. She lost her job. Octavia and her daughter had to move in with her and Bellamy. And that's not even the worst of it. The date of their wedding had to be postponed. The date they had gone back and forth on causing many arguments between them until they finally decided was changed. That seemed to be the final nail in the coffin of the year that was 2020. They had been devastated but as they say, life goes on, though she wished 2020 just wouldn’t. 

Clarke was woken up on October 10th to the sound of her annoying iPhone alarm. She slammed down her hand on her phone, trying to press the silence button. She groaned and stretched as she opened her eyes and glared at the offending object. Her heart dropped as she saw the reason for the noise. WEDDING DAY!!!! was printed across her screen. She cursed her inability to not delete calendar events and contemplated just staying in bed. Deciding against it, she got up and went to make herself breakfast. Pausing at her closet, she peeked inside the open door, cursing Bellamy for leaving it open again. The white garment bag containing her dream wedding dress stared back at her, seeming to mock her. She huffed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

She expected to be bombarded by her niece as she was every morning, but was met with silence. 

“Octavia?” she called out. “Marie?” Still silence rang out. Great, she was alone to stew in her sadness of her lost wedding day. Her phone chimed and she looked down at the screen. A text from Bellamy flashed across her screen. A simple good morning text letting her know he’d be home early today. She smiled and felt a sting of guilt because he lost his wedding day too. She walked into the kitchen and began making her breakfast. As she cooked her eggs, she contemplated how she could keep the day special for them. She didn't want to be sad all day. As she set the dishes in the sink, she continued thinking about it. Deciding to make Bellamy’s favorite dish, she checked the fridge for all of the ingredients. She headed out to the store for chicken thighs and still felt the unsatisfied pang of missing out on their wedding day. Her thoughts flashed back to the wedding dress sitting in their closet, collecting dust and she had a fun idea. 

Heading into the house, she was almost knocked over by Marie, “Hi, auntie Clarke.”

“Whoa, Squirt, maybe let her get in the door first, before you bowl her over, huh?” Octavia chided gently. 

Clarke wanted to reassure her that it was fine, but didn't want to step on her toes so she just silently set down her chicken and grabbed Marie up in a hug. “Hey, kiddo! How was your morning?” 

She listened to Marie prattle on as she pulled out the pan for adobo and began setting it up to let the chicken marinate for a few hours.  
“You okay, Clarke?” Octavia asked, walking into the kitchen. 

“Yeah, I'm good.” 

“It's totally okay to be upset, you know? I know this was supposed to be your and Bell’s wedding day. This year has been such shit.” 

“Shit,” Marie repeated, looking up innocently to her mom. 

Octavia looked down at her daughter while Clarke tried to hold her laughter. “No, Bean, don't say that.”

“Okay,” Marie said and went to go play with her toys. 

“Actually, there is something I could use your help with,” Clarke said, stopping Octavia from following Marie. Octavia looked at her with a questioning gaze as Clarke put the chicken in the fridge. “Come on.” 

Clarke pulled her wedding dress out and set it on the bed and Marie walked over to it, reaching out her hand before Octavia stopped her. “Pretty, Auntie Clarke.”

“Yeah, bug, it's pretty. I'm gonna put it on for Uncle Bell.” 

Octavia looked over at her. “ You’re sure?”

“Yeah, why not? I know we’re gonna be together forever. Him seeing the dress won’t jeopardize that.”

“Okay, well, let’s get started,” Octavia said as she clapped her hands.

“Started,” Marie said, clapping her hands and mimicking her mom. 

Clarke and Octavia looked down at her and burst out laughing before they walked down to the bathroom. 

Clarke had sat on Octavia’s make up stool for the better part of the day, only stopping to start cooking the adobo. By the end of it, she looked like a totally different person. Her hair was curled and teased with a ponytail framing her face. Her makeup was flawlessly applied, brown eyeshadow making her light blue eyes pop while the red lip looked positively kissable. 

“Pretty Aunty Clarke!” Marie exclaimed as Clarke’s phone went off. She looked down and butterflies erupted in her stomach. 

“He’s on his way. He worked a little further out today so we’ve got about a hour or so.”  
“Okay, well let’s get the dress on you! He’s gonna love it!” 

“What if he doesn’t?” Clarke said, voicing her concerns. “What if he wanted traditional?”

“Clarke, trust me when I say, all Bell wants is for you to be happy and he’s gonna love seeing you in this dress. Now, come on.”

Clarke walked back down to the bedroom and Clarke stripped down to put the dress on. She slipped into it and instantly felt like a princess. Standing at the mirror, she smoothed her hands down the soft fabric. 

“Wow, Clarke you look beautiful,” Octavia said as she came in to help her button up the back. 

Just then, they heard the familiar rumble of Bellamy’s truck in the driveway and Clarke took a calming breath. 

“He’s here!” Octavia exclaimed, clapping. “I’ll send him in here,” she continued as she placed the veil on Clarke’s head. 

Clarke took another calming breath as she turned to face the door. Bellamy opened the door and walked in the room, the smell of work clinging to him. “Hello, love, what's going--?” He cut himself off as he took in the sight of her. His pupils dilated and his mouth dropped open as everything in his hands fell out. 

Clarke smiled at him, disarming him completely and he walked over to her. She caught his face in her hands and their lips in a tangle of passion and love. Their lips moved in sync, years of knowing each other coming into play, as Bellamy reached down and swept her off her feet. The train of her wedding dress coming around them as he spun them around. 

“I love you,” Bellamy said as he pulled away for a breath. 

At those words, all of Clarke’s nerves melted away. She should have known at the end of everything, it was always them against the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I hope you enjoyed this little slice of pie from Modern Bellarke who are happy and in love! I accept all mistakes as my own. This idea came to me from a TikTok at 4:40 am and was completely done by 7:30 am and I have no regrets! Comments and kudos give me life. 
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr: [@constellationbellamy](https://constellationbellamy.tumblr.com/)  
> Or Twitter: [@Vikkisbreakdown](https://twitter.com/vikkisbreakdown/)


End file.
